Look After You
by EllenJett04
Summary: Una noche en el departamento de Edward y Bella / MAL SUMMARY. MI 1  LEMMON / ExB. UA. BPOV.


**ATENCIÓN: ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES (LEMMON) ASÍ QUE SI ESTE TIPO DE ESCRITOS NO TE GUSTAN, TE DESAGRADAN, TE INCOMODAN O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA.. ¡POR FAVOR! ABSTENTE DE SEGUIR LEYENDO, ASÍ NOS AHORRAMOS PROBLEMAS.**

**Por fin termine el lemmon, probablemente no este muy bueno y todavia me falte perfeccionar algunas cosas, pero estoy avanzando :)**

**Para el review que había publicado alguien -lo siento, ahorita no recuerdo el nombre- haciendo alusión al siguiente capitulo, te _recuerdo_ que**

**este es un ONE SHOT :)**

**Tambien hago la aclaración que el nombre del fic se me ocurrio por la cancion del mismo nombre de One Republic,**

**la cual me inspiró:$ & el nombre del "cap" solo me salió de la nada, no tiene algo especial.**

**Ahora si, disfrutenlo... :D**

* * *

><p>Entramos tomados de la mano a nuestro departamento.<p>

Llevábamos poco más de 1 año viviendo juntos y me encantaba, sentía que nada se hacía tedioso. Amaba que todas las habitaciones olieran a él, verlo llegar del trabajo totalmente agotado pero con la suficiente energía para darme un beso, despertar todos los días juntos, algunas veces sorprendiéndolo viéndome dormir y otras solamente sintiendo la pequeña presión de su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura… lo amaba. Y al parecer, ante todo pronóstico, él me amaba también.

Porque decir que Edward Cullen amaba a Isabella Swan era, por mucho, una gran hazaña. Yo, una chica tan simple como se puedan imaginar, junto a… _el_. Alto, delgado pero no escuálido, con músculos justo en donde deben de estar sin llegar a sobresalir demasiado, piel pálida, ojos de un hipnotizante color verde junto con una sonrisa misteriosa y completamente genuina que salía a la luz sin que él se diera cuenta aunque, claro, a veces la utilizaba en mi contra.

Acabábamos de llegar de una pequeña fiesta en la casa de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Después de beber algunos tragos decidimos regresar, era martes. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta con tequila a mitad de semana? Si, solo a Alice. Así que nos escabullimos temprano para poder descansar para el día siguiente.

Mientras Edward iba a la cocina, seguramente por una cerveza, yo me deshice de mi largo abrigo. Los pasados días en Seattle habían sido algo locos, de repente estabas disfrutando de un ligero calor y lo siguiente que sabias era que estabas abrigado hasta la cabeza.

— _¿Ya te había dicho que me encanta ese vestido?—_ susurro justo en mi oído, mandando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Estaba tan absorta pensando, que me tomaron por sorpresa sus manos sobre mis caderas y su voz.

—_Creo que lo habías mencionado. Pero no me importa que lo digas a menudo—_ respondí despejando mi mente y dándole las gracias internamente a Alice por haberme regalado este cómodo vestido sin mangas.

Con cuidado volteo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente. Me encantaba su lado dulce y caballeroso, pero no tenía caso negar que también me enloquecía cuando estaba en modo salvaje y dominante. Y tomando en cuenta la peligrosidad y el deseo que rondaban sus ojos… era fácil adivinar que faceta iba a predominar esta noche.

Sin aviso previo, empezó a besarme, con suavidad al principio y con más urgencia minutos más tarde. Con mis manos en su pecho lo fui obligando a caminar hacia nuestra habitación, quería un poco más que un polvo rápido en el sofá.

Sus manos comenzaron a tomar rumbo hacia el sur, dándole un ligero apretón a mi trasero. Lo tome como un incentivo y con un poco de impulso salte y enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas. Mientras dejábamos atrás la sala y el comedor, Edward emitió un gruñido cuando sintió como me restregaba contra… su amigo.

Emprendí el camino hacia los botones de su camisa para poder quitársela, pero dificultaba mi trabajo sus labios en toda la extensión de mi cuello, él sabía perfectamente que aquello era como una debilidad para mí. En infinidad de ocasiones me había derretido ante él sólo por sus besos justo en ese lugar.

Su espalda chocó contra una superficie sólida y, a tientas, busque el pomo de la puerta. Cuando entramos me recargo sobre la pared de forma más ruda que la usual y antes de lastimarme, me gusto. Arquee la espalda a modo de invitación y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. Puse suelo firme bajo mis pies para facilitar la tarea.  
>A medida que sentía caer la tela, Edward iba dejando un sendero imaginario de besos por todo el lado derecho de mi cuerpo; mi hombro, mi cadera, deteniéndose provocativamente en mis muslos y a lo largo de mi pierna hasta mis pies, en donde desato los ligeros tirantes de mis tacones para poder quitármelos dulcemente.<p>

Jamás me sentí tan pequeña, tan indefensa… y querida. Edward tenía que inclinar más de la cuenta su cabeza para poder mirarme fijamente. Me maraville con todo el amor que sus ojos me transmitían. Enlace mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé más con amor que con la pasión del momento.

Apenas y distinguí sus manos en mi espalda, trabajando en el broche de mi sujetador, estaba demasiado absorta besándolo con todo lo que tenía. La timidez, propia de mí, hizo su aparición cuando sentí la repentina ráfaga de aire en mis pechos.

—_Sólo soy yo, amor—_dijo sobre mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento… relajándome.

—_Lo sé, no lo puedo evitar—_ susurré sintiendo el rubor subir a mis mejillas. Nos dejamos caer en el colchón y toda la estúpida vergüenza se fue cuando se concentró en otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Era una vil mentira decir que no lo vi venir, es más, lo ansiaba. Empezó siendo sutil, cuidadoso. O tal vez sólo estaba tanteando el terreno para volverme loca, que era lo más probable.

Sus dedos de pianista empezaron a hacer maravillas en mis pechos. Pero no era nada comparado con su boca… más específicamente su lengua haciendo círculos sobre mis pezones. Me removía de manera impaciente entre las sabanas, mientras Edward prácticamente devoraba mis pechos. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba jadeando por aire y por otras cosas.

Frenética, comencé a buscar el botón de su pantalón y logre bajárselo con ayuda de mis piernas. Se separó un poco de mí y se lo quito por completo, revelando un jodido bóxer negro de lycra… exquisitamente pegado a sus muslos. Sin dudarlo, lo atraje hacia a mí para besarlo. Chupó mi labio inferior antes de morderlo con fuerza, lo que causó que soltara un gritito entre sorpresa, dolor y placer… la mejor combinación.  
>No perdió el tiempo y delineó mis labios con su lengua y yo enseguida entreabrí mi boca para darle la bienvenida. Nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar y nos saboreamos con hambre y lujuria como si no hubiera mañana.<p>

Para cuando me pude dar cuenta, mis bragas habían desaparecido, dándole paso a unas muy conocidas caricias…

—_Ahhhh! —_grite al sentir como su pulgar hacia círculos en mi clítoris. Si antes me retorcía, ahora estaba totalmente desquiciada.

—_Quieta, no te puedo saborear como se debe si te mueves tanto—_ Arrogante. Tenía plantada en su cara esa sonrisa engreída.

— _¿Y qué pasa si me muevo así…?— _se le borro la expresión de su cara cuando sintió mis caderas haciendo movimientos ondulantes entrando en pleno contacto con su apenas cubierto miembro. Sonreí satisfecha al sentir como se endurecía mi adictivo _amigo_. Lo mire inocentemente_— ¿Te pasa algo, amor? —_ Paso saliva antes de responderme

—_Nn-no, y ¿Qué hay de ti?—_ pregunto. No capte hasta que sentí como se me iba el aire de los pulmones. De un solo movimiento adentro dos de sus dedos en mi, causándome un sinfín de sensaciones.- _¿Estas bien, cielo? Te veo un poco… agitada—_Maldito bastardo sexy con habilidades de pianista.

—_Oh Dios!—_jadee al sentir como movía sus dedos tocando puntos totalmente enloquecedores.

—_Es Edward, amor. Yo soy el que te está haciendo gritar— _¡Lo odio!_ —Vamos bebé, grita mi nombre un poco—_Para enfatizar sus palabras toco justo en el lugar correcto…

—_Ahhh, ¡Edward! —_me importaba un comino si todo el edificio había escuchado mi grito de éxtasis.

Cerré los ojos para poder relajar un poco mis respiraciones y mi acelerado corazón. Mis oídos captaron un movimiento de ropas y de inmediato abrí mis ojos. En el momento justo.

Edward se había levantado y, como si fuera en cámara lenta, comenzó a quitarse el bóxer. No es que tenga mucha base en que apoyar mis expectativas, pero puedo afirmar que ese cuerpo que tiene debería estar prohibido.

Antes de procesar ese jodido cuerpo de dios griego, se abalanzo de nuevo contra mí. Lo recibí con baterías recargadas y lista para la siguiente etapa de nuestra noche.

—_Alguien está ansioso—_ le dije para molestarlo.

—_No más que tú—_ susurro en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Rápidamente se ubicó en mi cuello y empezó a succionar fuertemente, tanto que seguramente por la mañana tendría un muy brillante chupetón. —_Me encanta marcarte.  
>—Estoy segura que tienes algún loco fetiche con eso—<em>En realidad, no me molestaba, pero él nunca escucharía eso de mi boca.

—_Solo me gusta la idea de hacerle saber al mundo que eres mía— _Sip. Lo amaba con locura. Ese tipo de frases hacia que mi corazón bombeara incluso más rápido que de costumbre.

No tenía palabras suficientes para responderle, así que lo único que pude hacer fue besarlo con todo el amor que tenía adentro destinado para él… siempre él.

Con masculina sensualidad recorrió mis piernas, acariciándolas con lascivia y con la pasión que tanto lo caracterizaba, encendiéndome en el proceso. Apenas y sentí el roce de nuestros cuerpos enteramente desnudos, me estremecí. Siempre era así, no importaba cuan salvaje empezáramos o termináramos, este momento era tan electrizante e íntimo entre ambos, que nos entregábamos por completo a las emociones que nos transmitíamos el uno al otro.

Con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza sosteniendo su peso, tomó un ligero impulso y entró en mi con el más suave de los movimientos, haciendo que cerrara los ojos por la magnífica sensación de la unión física y emocional que estábamos compartiendo. Nada se comparaba a esto. El sentirlo mío en cuerpo y alma, entregarme a él sin reservas. Dios, lo amaba demasiado que a veces lo sentía imposible.

Empezó un vaivén lento y acompasado, sin prisas, disfrutando cada choque de nuestros cuerpos. Escuchaba sus gruñidos y su respiración agitada tratando de controlarse, mientras yo lo único que hacía era pasar mis manos por sus hombros, arañándole un poco la espalda sin poder contenerme, tratando de liberar algo del enorme e inevitable espiral que se estaba formando en mi vientre.

—_Más… por favor—_supliqué apenas con aire.

—_Esperaba que lo dijeras—_susurró con una perversa sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en mi espalda baja para elevarme un poco, dándole un nuevo ángulo a sus embestidas.

—_Mmmm… sí—_gemí en su oído a la vez que arqueaba mi cuerpo, disfrutando de la nueva ola de placer que mi ser estaba recibiendo.

—_Dios, te ves tan… Ahhh… deliciosa cuando te retuerces—_musitó con voz ronca. No había nada más excitante que él hablándome sexy y con la mente nublada por el deseo_—Tan apetecible… tan mía._

—_Tuya. Siempre tuya._

Apenas y podíamos hablar, la fricción comenzaba a ser exquisitamente dolorosa, nuestro cuerpo clamaba algún tipo de alivio. Con mi pierna derecha rodee su cintura, dándole acceso para que entrara en mi más profundo.

—_Maldición, estás tan estrecha._

—_Dios, Edward… ¡más!—_me estaba llevando al borde con tanta rapidez que no creía poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

— _¿Más qué? ¡Dilo Bella!—_su voz era oscura, con ese matiz de hombre dominante que tanto me enloquecía.

— _¡Más fuerte!, maldita sea—_grité, estaba a unos segundos del clímax y él trataba de retrasarlo lo más posible para que al final fuera avasallador.

Tomó mi pierna izquierda y la elevo hasta casi llegar a su hombro, agarró más impulso y juro que lo sentía en la jodida garganta, no iba a aguantar mucho si en cada embestida sentía como mi clítoris recibía pequeños pero demoledores roces.

—_Edward… voy a…—_lo sentía venir, estaba casi al alcance de mis dedos.

—_Córrete Bella, déjame sentirte—_ fue lo único que necesite.

— _¡Edward! —_grite tan fuerte que sentí como me dolía la garganta pero la sensación del orgasmo lo aplastaba todo. Sentía cada músculo temblar, un estremecimiento cubrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me retorciera. Casi al instante sentí como Edward se descargaba dentro de mí, su líquido caliente me dio otra ola de placer y alargo mi propia liberación dejándome maravillosamente aturdida, tan solo sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se derrumbaba sobre el mío, pero sin llegar a aplastarme. Con cuidado salió de mi interior y se acomodó en la cama.

Eh de decir que nos tomo un poco más de tiempo que de costumbre poder recuperarnos, mi corazón aún no se acompasaba y él todavía trataba de controlar su respiración. También los últimos vestigios del orgasmo seguían recorriéndome con suavidad, dándole paso a un ligero y relajador cosquilleo a mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me normalice y me dedique a observar a Edward que yacía deliciosamente desnudo a mi lado con los ojos cerrados.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando él me tomo delicadamente de la cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, colocándome sobre su pecho y depositando un tierno beso en mi frente. Eche un vistazo y sus ojos brillaban, regalándome una mirada esmeralda muy hermosa.

—Fue…—no podía terminar la frase, había sido algo completamente explosivo.

—Lo sé—contestó con una sonrisa inocente— Creo que el tequila altero nuestro desempeño ¿No crees?—su tono estaba lleno de picardía.

—Oh, ¿Enserio? Y yo que había pensado que fue mi hombre en plena acción…—lancé un suspiro con fingida tristeza— pero si algo influyo, no te culpo. Hubiera sido un poco difícil estar a esta altura estando sobrio—dije con mordacidad, retándolo con el tono de mi voz.

—Así que crees que es difícil, ¿Cierto?—su mirada se oscureció en segundos, dándole un aire de depredador, así que solo me limite a asentir— Permíteme demostrarte a que niveles te puedo llevar completamente sobrio.

Sin más preámbulo nos dio vuelta y se coloco sobre mi con ferocidad.

"_Logre despertar a la bestia" _pensé felizmente, dejando que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, de todos modos, sí que iba a disfrutar de su sobriedad o, de todo caso, del tequila.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ABUCHEOS, FELICITACIONES, UN "SIGUE ASÍ" O LO QUE<strong>

**SE LES ANTOJE, ESTOY ABIERTA A CUALQUIER COMENTARIO :)**

**_"Nada suena tan estridente, a los oídos del autor, como el silencio de la crítica"_**

**¡Gracias x Leer!**

****_Dcwriter._


End file.
